


Cats in love

by orphan_account



Series: Tomcat [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kenma being a little shit, Love Confessions, Romance, birds of a feather, stomping on foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were big butterflies in your stomach creating tornadoes and making you nervous. Your mouth was dry and your heart was trying to escape your chest...</p><p>And Kenma was there in the background, watching the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats in love

 (Name)'s hands were shaking and she wasn't quite sure if she was breathing correctly because she was feeling kind of faint and like she was going to get sick any time now. Cold sweat created a light sheen on her forehead, hidden only by the bangs of her hair as she looked her friend in his dark eyes.

 

She was nervous and afraid. Her stomach had titanic butterflies creating tornadoes and her mouth felt like ants were crawling inside, their tiny feet tickling her dry tongue. (Name) swallowed and opened her mouth to say what she wanted to say ever since those feelings for Kuroo appeared in her for the first time.

 

“Will you go out with me?” Kuroo asked, shifting his weight from the left foot to the right, a smirk on his face. A light blush highlighted his cheekbones and made his dark eyes stand out even more. “I like you so... What do you say?”

 

“I... Yes!” (Name) squeaked with a gigantic grin on her face as she threw herself at the tall boy.

 

“I so knew you liked me too.”

 

“Pfft, no you didn't.”

 

“Yeah, you're right. I was nervous as fuck.”

 

“You're such a loser.” (Name) chuckled into Kuroo's ear.

 

“Takes one to know one. OW! THAT'S ABUSE! STOP. STOMPING. ON MY. FOOT!”

 

~*~

 

Kenma raised an eyebrow as he watched his dark friend being beaten up by a girl. The sight was so unusual that he forgot about the game in his hands. He concluded that Kuroo should be assaulted more often, it was way too entertaining to watch.


End file.
